The Son Of Hypnos
by TheSharkNinja
Summary: his is a story about my oc Markus David Cloy and his adventures at camp half blood, like hypnotizing percy jackson/heroes of olympus characters, finding true love, and going on a quest!
1. Prologue

Life was normal for Markus David Cloy, he was your normal 14 year old boy with short black hair and brown eyes who lives with his mom and step dad in Boston,but that all changed when summer he was walking back home from his last day of school a kid about the age of a high school senior with crutches came up to him to him and talked to him

"Hi my name's Tim" he said with a awkward smile trying to look nice

"Uh, hi" Mark said awkwardly

Tim started to tell him that he is more special then he thinks he is and that his heritage goes more beyond his imagination.

"Are you sure?Cause my mom's a psychologist and my dad's a carpenter."

"What about your real dad?"Tim asked

"How do you know that?" Mark said baffled since he never had talked to him before.

"Because your dad was a god"

Mark started to wonder if his mom could help him since he knew he was probably mentally insane

"Are you ok there Tim?" Mark said

"I'll give you prove, did you ever see something out of the ordinary but other people didn't, and whenever you see some latin can you understand it even though you never studied latin"

Those things have happened to Mark, when he went on a field trip in 5th grade he swore he saw a monster but no one believed him,also remembered that in 7th grade his history teacher had a poster with 3 latin words that said Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades but he was the only one in the class except the teacher that knew what it said.

"Yeah sometimes"

"That's because you can see through the mist, and your brain is hardwired for latin"

"Still don't believe you Tim"

"Well you leave me no choice" Tim said as he pulled Mark into a alley where no would see them

"Hey why the hell did you-"Mark stopped mid sentence as Tim took off his shoe to reveal a hoof and pulling up his pants to reveal fur.

Mark stood in horror thinking about punching him and running for his life until Tim spoke.

"Is that enough proof for you and i'm not going to hurt you, i'm here to escort you to a camp for kids like you called Camp Half-Blood since at this age monsters come to try and find mom got a letter from the camp this morning for you to come, so you wanna go"

This was a lot for Markus to handle, but he was also excited since one of his favorite subjects in school was learning about greek mythology.

"Sure, let me go to my house to pack"

They walked to his house which wasn't far and went inside where his mom was waiting.

"Markus there's a lot i got to tell you" she said in a calming voice

She told him how she met his father in a psychology class and how she stole his heart with facts about the mind.

"So what was his name" Mark said

"He was hypnos the god of sleep"

Tim started to giggle and looked at Mark "really, cause he doesn't look tired"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark said

"Well most of the kids in the hypnos cabin sleep all day and you look pretty well rested, well to be fair there's only 3 hypnos kids so i can't judge."

"Well i think it makes perfect sense, he went to a psychology class with my mom and i really REALLY LOVE HYPNOSIS"

"Really how many people have you hypnotized?" Tim asked

"Um… 0"

"Oh"

"Well i think it's time we get to camp Mark the bus taking us should be here in a hour so you should get packing" Tim said

Mark went to his room to start packing, he brought books on how to hypnotized, a photo with his family, comics about spiderman and his lucky pocket watch signed by the hypnotist Jon Waynes.

"Ok i think i'm ready" Mark said as he hugged his mom goodbye and leaving for camp half trip was pretty calm and safe as the reached for camp half blood. When they got there Mark was amazed at how beautiful it looked with a beautiful beach a big house and 20 cabins.

As they walked around with Tim showing him the camp a holographic eye appeared above Mark "Um.. what's above me" he said nervously

"Oh that happens when god's claim their children it happens often and speaking of your dad" There were in front of a cabin made of mud they entered the room the hologram disappeared Mark felt a wave of tiredness and relaxation coming through him and he saw 3 kids sleeping

"This is your cabin" Tim said looking tired "Clovis! You got a new brother"

Clovis woke up rubbing his eyes and looking at Mark

"Well see you latter" Tim said exciting the cabin

"Hi i'm Clovis"

"Hey i'm Mark"

"So let me tell you what we normally do around here, we sleep all day"

"Sounds very productive"

"The other 2 kids are Randy and Jessie, so what do you like to do"

"Well i LOVE hypnosis and i'm probably not going to sleep all day in this cabin"

"Oh that's fine and maybe i can teach you a thing or 2 about hypnosis, welcome to cabin 15" Clovis said shaking Marks hand and going to sleep, Mark unpacked in a unused bed and started reading his hypnosis book, he had a feeling he would like it here.


	2. Percy Jackson Hypnotized

Mark's first week at camp was pretty fun, except for capture the flag, he wasn't good at capture the he liked the other activities like, sword practice,singing songs at the campfire, dinner time, he also learned about the stories of Percy jackson's adventures which were interesting,he was also practicing his hypnosis skills with Clovis,but that didn't go well

Mark was practicing hypnosis with Clovis in there cabin and he thought he put Clovis under a trance

"Ok, when i snap my fingers you will awake from your trance" mark said snapping his fingers, but Clovis didn't wake up, he was sleeping

"CLOVIS' Mark said shaking him until he woke up

"Coming mother…"

"You said YOU would teach me how to hypnotize people"

"Oh yeah.. I just put my thumb on their forehead and they fall asleep"

"That's putting them to sleep NOT hypnotizing them, their 2 completely different.." Mark stopped mid sentence as Clovis put his thumb on his forehead and he fell asleep

Mark woke up on his bed thinking about the many ways he was going to get back at Clovis, but it was dinner time so he went to he was done with his food he went to the fire to throw his left overs in the fire, "hey dad" he whispered to the fire "so even though you don't know me, and from what i read your probably asleep right now, but if you're not then can you help me with my hypnosis?Like give me some advice about what i'm doing wrong and maybe how to find a subject that can actually stay awake" Mark said putting the leftovers in the fire, as he did that he felt a surge of confidence that he can hypnotize anyone.

The next day when Mark went to his cabin after sword practice he saw a boy that looked like the age of 17 talking to Clovin in the cabin.

"Come come Clovis it'll only take like 10 minutes"

"Maybe later…"Clovis said sleeping

The boy noticed Mark at the front of the door

"Um...hi i'm Mark"

"Hi i'm Percy Jackson"

"Really? cool i heard alot about you"

"Yeah everyone has"

"So why are you bothering mr sleepy head"

"I've been having regular nightmares about me falling into tartarus , and it's getting annoying so i've been asking him to help me but he doesn't want to help me"

"I can help you"

"Really? How"

"Well i study hypnosis so i can hypnotize you to not have that dream anymore"

"Really? Can we start now"

"Sure let's go to your cabin"

Mark and Percy walked to cabin 3, When Mark entered the cabin he was awed by how beautiful it looked. Percy got 2 chairs and put them in front of each other.

"Ok Percy i want to tell you a couple things about hypnosis and my experience with it, Number 1. I have not hypnotized anyone BUT i have studied intensely about hypnosis 2.i am a son of hypnos but i'm not going to use any magical hypnosis trick i am going to use real hypnosis are 100% aware of what's going on and i can't make you do anything you don't want to do got it?"

"Yep let's get started"

Mark took out his pocket watch and put it in front of Percy. "I want you to follow the pocket watch with your eyes" Percy eyes locked on the pocket watch and followed as it swings back and forth. "Now i want you to breath in and out" Mark said in a calm and relaxed voice. Percy did what he said and his eyes started to glaze over. "Every time the pocket watch swings the more relaxed you feel, it's ok if your eyes are having trouble to follow it, soon i'll snap my fingers and you can close your eyes" Percy nodded, *snap* "sleep" Percy eyes closed and his head dropped.

Mark was ecstatic that after many trials and errors he finally hypnotize someone. "Ok Percy, as I rock your head you will go deeper and deeper into a trance. The more I rock your head the deeper you go, the deeper you go the better you feel, the better you feel the deeper you go"Mark said doing this for a minute. "Now Percy you want to go even more deeper right" Percy nodded his head "I'm going to wake you up from trance, but when i snap my fingers and say sleep you will drop in to this trace 100x more deeper, i'm going to count from 1 to 3 and when i reach 3 you will awake from trance 1,2,3 wake up" Percy woke up rubbing his eyes and stretching. "How do you feel" Mark said smiling "I feel fantastic"

"You'll feel even more fantastic when you *snap* sleep"

Percy immediately fell back into trance, Mark did this to percy a couple of times to make the suggestion more powerful in Percy's mind.

"Okay Percy i want you to remember your memories in tartarus and imagine it as a piece of paper and you taking that piece of paper and crumbling it up into a ball and throwing it in a trash can that will take it into the deepest place in your mind where it won't bother you anymore, now i'm going to count from 1 to 10 and when i reach 10 you will awake and feel refreshed and amazing 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 wake up"

Percy woke up and looked refreshed and alert "man that was great"

"Do you remember anything about tartarus"

"No actually it's all fuzzy, thanks man, i'll tell everybody about you"

"No problem Percy"

Mark left the son of the sea god cabin as happy as ever.


	3. The Stolen Pocket Watch

**A/N: Hey guys, so i thought about it and i decided to not just make this fanfiction about percy jackson/ heroes of olympus characters be hypnotized, so i decided to also write chapters about my oc so i can make him more of a character and add personality to him, i also decided that i wanted to write this story in first person, so enough stalling lets get straight to the chapter, also please tell me what you think about this chapter and the story.**

I woke up like i always do, with me trying to force myself to wake up since my cabins aura makes any one not want to wake up. When i did eventually woke up i went to get my pocket watch on my desk but i noticed that it wasn't there,so i got out of bed trying to look for it but i couldn't find it anywhere.

"Hey Clovis,Clovis,CLOVIS!"

"What…." Clovis said half awake "have you seen my pocket watch anywhere i can't find it" i said

"No but i did woke up in the middle of the night and saw someone come in and take your watch"

"WHAT, WHO TOOK IT!"

"I think i have a idea, travis stoll always takes stuff from newcomers to leave his mark and since your new he probably took it"

I immediately stormed out of the cabin to confront him and i didn't care that i only had boxers and a shirt on, i've seen him around camp putting cheese balls up Clovis's nose when ever we sung campfire songs so i knew what he looked liked, he sat around his table with his brothers and sisters and i instantly noticed a chain from his pocket

"Give it back" i said trying to sound intimidating, he looked straight at me with a evil grin on his face "Give back what"

"My pocket watch that you obviously have in your pocket."

The smug little jerk took out the pocket watch "oh,you mean this"

"GIVE. IT. BACK."

"Jeez cloy why are you so worked up about a little watch. Buy the way who's Jon Waynes?

I was already mad enough but i never liked it when people call me by my last name,so i did the only thing i could do,i punched him in the face and instantly regret it, Travis fell of his chair holding his nose "You little-" he stopped mid sentence as he got up and tackled me to the ground (which in my opinion was a little unnecessary)

We could have been there all day if a kid from the Apollo cabin didn't stop us.

"Hey, HEY STOP FIGHTING" he yelled as he pulled us up and pulled us apart. "HE STARTED IT" Travis said pointing at me with a bloody nose

"Yeah,because YOU took my pocket watch"

"Is this true Travis" the son of Apollo said

"Ok yeah i did but i do that with ever newbie"

"Remember what Chiron said, if you do that one more time you'll be cleaning the stables, so give him his pocket watch" Travis the threw my pocket watch at me and i caught it "and say your sorry and go the chiron"

"Sorry…" he said going to the big house

"And you, let's have a walk" he said looking at me

We walked for a while until we were alone on the beach. "Here, eat this it'll make you feel better, i'm Will by the way" he said giving me ambrosia "Thanks you can call me Mark" i said eating the ambrosia .

"You know that was unnecessary"

"Yeah, sorry, it's just that, this pocket watch means more to me than anything i have"

"Really, how?"

"Well, my aunt got me this pocket watch before she went to sweden to stay there forever, she was probably my best friend, she would always pretend to be hypnotized by me, and she always wanted to go to sweden so she did and even though i'll visit her next year i still miss her…."

Will must have saw me crying a little bit so he put his arm around me and pulled me in for a snuggle "hey it's going to ok dude, your going to see her next year so turn that frown upside down" Will said smiling at me, i don't know if it's a apollo kid thing or if it's just him but when he smiled i instantly felt better.

"Yeah you're right"i said wiping the tears off my eyes

"I'm going to let you off with a warning since you're new and your story touched my heart ok"

"K"

"And didn't you hypnotized percy 3 days ago?"

"Yes i am" i said confidently "and if you need any hypnosis session just call me"

"Actually i need one but not for me"

"Ok for who then?"

"Well have you heard of Nico di Angelo" i heard stories of him helping the heroes of olympus defeat gaea and him helping in the second titan war. "Yeah i heard of him"

"Well he's my boyfriend and i told him not to do anymore shadow travel but he did yesterday and he must have felt bad because he said he will do anything i want to do tomorrow, so i thought that maybe you can hypnotized him for fun tomorrow"

"So like street hypnosis ok meet me here tomorrow with Nico and we'll have fun"

We went back to our cabins i read my hypnosis book to prepare myself tomorrow


	4. Nico Di Angelo Hypnotized

**A/N Hey guys i just want to say that i'm sorry it took long to get this chapter out but i had school and theres only 1 computer in my house and my sister uses it to play roblox alot, also i didn't expect this hypnosis chapter to take this long so i decided to stop with the percy jackson/ heores of olympus characters be hypnotized just for a little bit so i can post more chapters of my oc, and i have a couple of ideas i wanna try out. But enough stalling here's a chapter of Nico being hypnotized and acting like a cat!**

When i saw Will and Nico coming to the spot me and Will talked yesterday holding hands i have to admit, they were super cute! I believe that a great relationship is with 2 people who are the total opposite of each other,and that's Nico and Will. One is blond, is very extroverted and probably is a morning person. And one has jet black hair, is most likely introverted and since i barely see him i guess he's a nighttime person.

"Hi i'm Markus David Cloy but you can call me Mark and i'll be your street hypnotist entertainer today" i said extending my hand for a handshake

"Hi i'm Nico" he said shaking my hand

"Wow your hands are cold" Nico gave me a look "Not that it's a bad thing like if it's your thing and you like it good for you" Welp he probably hates me now.

Surprisingly he chuckled a little bit "ok then are you ready to be hypnotized Nico"

"I guess, but i don't think i can be hypnotized"

"Everyone can be hypnotized Nico, some people take more effort than others"

"So how will you hypnotize me?"

"Well i've been meaning to practice a thing called a rapid introduction which is basically putting you in a trance in a fast and snappy way"

"Really well what are we waiting for let's have some fun" will said obviously eager to see his boyfriend hypnotized.

"Ok then Nico would you please sit on this chair" i said pointing at the chair. As Nico did Will handed me a piece of paper "what's this?"

"Just some stuff i want Nico to do and just so you know he's of with all of this"

"Ok then. Nico i just want to tell you a couple of things about hypnosis, number 1. You will be a 100% aware of what is going on number 2. I can't make you do anything you want to do, got it"

"Yep, let's get this over with"

"Ok, Nico i would like you to shake my hand and look into my eyes" nico did as i said "i would now like you to spell your name backwards in your mind, are you doing it?" Nico shook his head still looking into my eyes. "Now i want you to tighten your muscles in the arm you're shaking my hand ok" i then felt Nico hands being tightened around me "ok Nico keep saying your name backwards in your mind, keep looking into my eyes, and keep tightening your muscles tighter and tighter" i then pulled his arm and snapped my fingers "sleep. Nico head dropped onto my shoulder, i looked at Will who had a grin on his face, "that Will is a rapid introduction"

"Cool"

"Ok Nico i want you to focus on my voice, my voice is all you can hear, i'm going to rock your head now and everytime i do this you will fall deeper into trance" i did this to Nico for a minute. "Ok Nico you want to go deeper into trance right" Nico shook his head slightly "whenever i snap my fingers and say sleep you will fall back into this trance, now i will wake you up from trance but you will have no memory of being hypnotized wake up" Nico woke up "so how did it feel like being hypnotized"

"I wasn't hypnotized" Nico said confusingly "you will be *snap* sleep" Nico head dropped and went back into trance.

"Ok Will what do you wanna do"

'Your the hypnotist, you chose"

I looked at the piece of paper of stuff that will wanted to do and there were 3 things make Nico laugh when Will says sunshine, make Nico forget his name and make him act like a cat.

"Ok let's make Nico forget his name. Nico i want you to imagine a chalkboard, now this chalkboard is magic it can make you forget anything you write down if you erase it, now i want you to write down your full name, can you do that?" Nico hand started to move like he was writing his name "Now on the chalkboard there is a eraser and i would like you to take the eraser and erase your name" Nico hands mimic him erasing "i'm now going to wake you up from trance ok. *snap* wake up" Nico woke up

"So how did it feel… dude don't hate me but i kind of forgot your name so what was it ok"

"That's ok man my name is….. Um it's" Nico had a confused look on his face "it's on the tip of my tongue"

"You need help-"

"No will i can do it"

"Actually i think i remember your name isn't it Bob?"i said looking at Will giving him an expression of just go with it

"Um yeah your name is Bob"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah it's Bob *snap* Sleep"

Nico eyes instantly closed and he fell back into trance.

"I wanted that to be a little warmup Will if that was ok" Will nodded "ok You remember your name is Nico di angelo your name has always been Nico di angelo. Now Nico whenever you hear Will say the word sunshine you will find it the funniest thing you ever heard, you will laugh so hard that you can't breath, *snap*wake up"

"Hey Nico" will said "can i tell you something"

"What"

"You are my only sunshine"

Nico face started to turn red as he tried not to laugh

"What wrong sunshine"

"Stop" Nico said as red as a tomato with a giant smile

"Nope SUNSHINE" Will said screaming at the top of his lungs

Nico finally broke and he laugh so hard he fell of the chair

"What's wrong sunshine"

"STOP STOP I CAN'T BREATH" Nico screamed crying with laughter.

"Ok i'll stop for you -"

"Don't you even dare solace" Nico said getting back onto the chair giggling and still red

"Ok Nico take a deep breath so you can stop laughing and *snap* sleep" Nico head dropped and he went back into trance

"Ok Nico when you hear Will say sunshine you will not find it funny anymore. Now Nico we've seen your mind do many amazing things, but let's see if your mind can do this and i think it will. Nico you are and always have been a cat, for as long as you can remember you are a cat, you drink milk you pur and you walk on all fours and will is your owner, you understand" Nico shook his head "ok then wake up"

Nico woke up and he instantly got out of the chair and started to act like a cat. He walked on all four and started to nuzzle my leg and i might have blushed but don't lie you would have blushed to! I started to pet Nicos head.

"Hey Nico come here" Will said. Nico then crawled/walked to Will and Nuzzled his face

"I think i'm going to die of cuteness" I said

"Meow" Nico purred as he laid his head down on Wills lap

"You know you should sign up for the talent show later in the summer" Will said rubbing Nico's hair as he pured

"Wait there's a talent show?"

"Yeah we have one every year, we haven't had anyone perform hypnosis"

"Where do i sign up"

"I'll tell you after this" we heard a horn in the distance which mean capture the flag in in 10 minutes

"Ok Nico *snap* sleep" Nico closed his eyes on Will's lap and went to trance "Ok Nico you are no longer a cat you are and has always been a human, i'm going to wake you up from trance when you wake up you will feel energized and amazing. I'm going to count from 1 to 5 when i reach 1 you will wake 1,2,3,4,5 wake up" Nico rose from Will's lap stretching

"How do you feel"

"To be 100% honest it was actually pretty good, it felt like a death trance except i didn't use it to save my life, so i liked it"

"Hey thanks man, you want to experience it again just go to cabin 15"

"Hey Neek's capture the flag is in like 6 minutes we should get going" Will said starting to leave. Nico did the same thing.

"Hey guys, can i be on your team, like i kinda want to branch out and make new friends so is it ok"

"Yeah of course, that's fine right neeks."

"I guess just don't get in my way Mark"

"I'll make sure i won't"

So me Will and Nico went to the woods to prepare for capture the flag.


	5. She broke my heartand my bones

Me, Will and Nico were at sword practice taking a break and talking about stuff. I didn't really pay attention what they were talking about since i was watching Jamie Corteck a half blood that came here 5 days ago from the ares cabin training with her sword on a dummy, and i have to admit i kinda had a crush on her, i mean who wouldn't with her nice long black hair her beautiful black eyes, and her chocolate skin and her.. I'm getting off track.

Nico and Will must have notice i was staring since Nico came up to me. "You like her?" Nico said

"WHAT NO, MAYBE, kinda, yeah i like her.."

"Then go talk to her" Will said "You'll never know if she'll like you if you don't talk to her"

"I don't know if i can, i'm not really the type of guy to go up to a girl i like and flirt"

"Come on, you have to get out more with girl's, just pretend you're talking with your friends"

I do feel like Will's smile has the power to make you feel happy and confident because when he said that with that smile i wanted to talk to her "You're right, if i want to start a relationship i have to talk to girls here i go" i then went to talk to Jamie and i heard Nico say "they grow up so fast"

Jamie was sitting down drinking her water and i came up to her "um hi my names Mark i'm a child of hypnos and can i say that i like your….. Ummm shoes! I really like your shoes"

"Um thanks…"

"So how do you like camp half blood so far"

"It's fun i like it here"

"Oh cool"

"Hey you wanna have like a sword match"

"Um sure let's do it" i like to say that i'm decent at sword fighting and i only see her practice with dummys so i say i had a chance. I got my sword and we went to the center of the arena

"All right ready"i said

"Yep" we then fought

Remind me not to sword fight with a ares kid no matter how long they have been at camp half blood. Cause i kinda got my butt handed to me, scratch that i got my butt REALLY handed to me.

I went to strike her but she dogged and kicked me in the back, i rolled and got back to my feet but she went and slashed my cheek and my arm, i then went to strike but the intercepted it and kick my leg hard and i hit my face on the pavement, i didn't have the energy to get up so i just rolled so i saw the sky and Jamie

"I know that you keep staring at me so this better be a warning to stop, oh and i have a boyfriend"

"That information would have been helpful" i said blinking trying to stop seeing dots, Jamie then walked away and Will and Nico came

"That didn't go well didn't it?" Nico said

"YOU THINK"

"Neeks help me get him up" Nico and Will gave me support as we headed to the infirmary "Hey don't worry Mark there are plenty of fish in the sea you'll find someone here eventually"

"Yeah maybe but my date today is the infirmary bed and some ambrosia"

 **A/N i hope you guys enjoyed this short but fun chapter and if you did tell what you thought, that would be really appreciated and have a good day :)**


	6. I Made A Interesting New Friend

You know, i think Will and Nico may be my new best friends. Will is just super nice and friendly, you got a problem talk to Will and he'll make it better or give advice on how to make it better. You wouldn't expect Nico to be that social to anyone except the 7 and Will, but once you get to know him he's a really nice guy, a scary nice guy but a nice guy. I also find there relationship to be one of the cutest and the most heart warming. There 2 month anniversary is coming up and i wanted to do something special for them even though they told me a thousand times i don't need to but i'm going to anyway.

It was free time and Nico and Will decided to go to the woods to do stuff and i was in my cabin deciding what to do to them. I finally decided to perform a song for them, chessy i know but i wanted to show off my xylophone skills (yes people actually play that). The only problem is that that's really the only musical talent i have, so i decided to go to the Apollo's cabin for some help.

I walked into the Apollo cabin to notice that there were only like 9 kids, most of the other Apollo kids must have been in the informery or doing something else. "Um hi" i said getting their attention "So as you may or may not know, your brother Will and his boyfriend Nico 2 month anniversary and i wanted to perform a song and i wonder if anyone would like to help me" there was a 5 second silence and they went back to doing there thing

"Ok then i'll just go back-"

"I can help you" i jumped a little and saw a girl next to me with jeans,a orange camp half blood with a red hoodie, her blonde hair was in a ponytail and she wore a hat backwards, she had beautiful blue eyes and cute freckles.

"Um what?" i said still in shock of her jump scaring me

"You asked if anyone would help you perform a song, and i'm that one"

"Um yeah thanks for participating" i held up my hand for a handshake "I'm Markus David Cloy son of hypnos"

"Names Amy Smith Cloy Boy" she said shaking my hand

"I don't really like it when people call me by my last name."

"To bad cloy"

"I can play that game to smith"

"Tushay"

I usually don't like it when people call me by my last name but i didn't mind since she was obviously saying it playfully. "So you wanna go and talk about the song we're going to perform"

"Sure Markey"

"The name's aren't going to stop are they"

We left the cabin and sat down on a table "So what kind of musical talents can you do?"i asked

"Well i like to think i can sing pretty well and i can play the guitar,what can you do?"

"Well i can play the xylophone really well"

"Isn't that a toy for preschoolers?"

"It's a real instrument"

"Believe what you want to believe Cloy Boy"

"So what song do you want to perform"

"I'm still thinking about it, but tell me stuff about you Mark"

"Like what?"

"Like your likes, dislikes, hobbies stuff like that

"Ok well, i love hypnosis, and learning the origin stories of random objects and Power Rangers"

"Did you see the new movie, i thought it was pretty good"

"Yeah it was pretty good, i don't dislike alot of things except when people touch my pocket watch without my permission"

"Tell me about your love life and family life"

"What is this supposed to be a therapy session?" i said jokingly

"Just curious" she said with a grin

"Well i only had 1 girlfriend in 1st grade and we broke up in 2nd grade, i also tried to talk to a girl recently but i don't want to talk about it. As for family my mom is a psychologist, my step dad is a carpenter and i have a aunt who lives in sweden now and i'll be visiting her next year. Anything else you want to know? My home address, the place i used to work? My zodiac sign?

"Maybe later,now here's a couple of things about me, i'm a tomboy, i like all kinds of music, i love superheroes movies, I hate stereotypes of any kind, do you know about the Hunters?" i remember hearing about the daughter of zeus Thalia who joined them, i shook my head " Well i met them one time and they asked me to joined but i didn't because i hate the idea of living forever and not making contact with boy's since i connect with them more"

"Immortality scares me to" i said agreeing with her

"Yeah, who would want to live forever. Anyway i never found the right guy for me, and for my family my mom is a well respected doctor, and that's all i'm telling you for now friend"

"We're friends now?"

"Yeah why not"

"Alright so did you pick the song friend" i said smiling

"Yeah Cooler than me by mike posner have you heard of it"

"Actually it was one of the first songs i ever played"

"Cool, do you mind if i practice by myself i like to do it that way"

"Um sure that's fine"

"Welp" Amy got up and was right next to me "see you later Cloy Boy" she punched my arm

"Ow" i said rubbing my arm

"Oh come on! I didn't punch you that hard"

"Sorry i'm kinda sensitive"

"Welp see you later" she went back to her cabin hopefully to practice

"What a interesting girl" i whispered as i got up to go and practice

 **A/N so what do you guys think of Amy? Your feedback and criticism is welcomed so please give it to me and as always have a great day :)**


	7. The Performance

I was in my cabin getting my stuff ready to perform the song with Amy. I got my xylophone and went to the Apollo cabin to meet up with Amy. I saw her outside the cabin tuning her guitar, she looked up and saw me "You ready cloy boy" she said with that cute grin.

"Yes i am smithy"

"And you complain about the nicknames i give you, oh gods you need to work on your nicknames"

"Let's just go and perform" we walked and found Nico and Will in the woods sitting on a tree and when they saw us they rolled their eyes

"How many times do we have to tell you Mark, you don't have to this" will said

"But you guys are my friends and me and Amy worked hard on this"

"Hey Soley and Angel" Amy said

"Come on guys, we worked hard to do this"

"Why not Will let's see if they have talent" Nico said

"Fine, lay it on us"

Me and Amy sat down in front of them and got ready, she had her guitar already tuned and i had my xylophone on my lap ready to play it "ok so we are going to play cooler than me to the lovely couple in front of us" i said jokingly, "ready?' i said looking at Amy.

"I've always been ready"

She then played her guitar and began to sing and i forgot where or who i was,think of those girls who do those covers and sound beautiful now multiply that by 100 and you'll get Amy Smith,she sang so good i forgot that i had to play my xylophone,until Amy gave me glare and i snapped back into reality and i played it. We performed the full song and Will and Nico seemed to be enjoying it, we stopped playing and they applauded

"That was great sis" Will said smiling

"Yeah it was actually pretty good" Nico said

"What about me, what am i chopped liver" i said obviously as a joke

"You were good Cloy" Amy said smiling

"Yeah you were good to" Will said

"You were alright i guess"Nico said

I was really feeling the love…

"Well if you two will excuse us me and Nico want to be alone and do some stuff" Will said as they got up and left

Amy and i also got up. "You were like really good" i said "like American idol finalist good"

"Thanks Cloy you aren't too bad yourself with that preschool toy"

I rolled my eyes "so you wanna hang out sometime? I can teach you how to play the xylophone"

"I would love to Cloy" she said punching my arm and us walking to do stuff

 **A/N i hope you guys liked this chapter and i hope it wasn't to chessy, have a good day :)**


End file.
